eddie vs xana
by danielw
Summary: eddie a good guy supercomputer built by daniel,the new kid,battles with xana and daniel shows the gang some cool things.
1. the new kid

**E.D.D.I.E. **vs. **X.A.N.A.**

**Chapter 1 (the new kid)**

**(Jerimie P.O.V)**

**Watch out Ulrich! What? Ulrich there's a megatank about to shoot you. Where? (A/N this is in the desert region) To your left….behind that rock. Yumi... you just lost 40 life points! Odd….your losing life points too quickly. Don't worry Jerimie… 30 life points is enough for me. Tell me…is having 2 laser arrows left enough. What! Watch out! Yumi, Ulrich Odd just got devitalized. **

**Don't worry Aelita just got into the tower.**

**(AELITA)**

**(CODE)**

**L Y O K O**

**Well since X.A.N.A didn't really do anything we won't do a return to the past.**

**(General P.O.V.)**

**(Later that day…the whole group saw a new kid walking up the school path.)**

**He looked confused…and if that wasn't bad enough Sissy walked up to him and started her usual complaining. **

**(Odd P.O.V.)**

**Hey guys lets go help out that new kid from Sissy. **

**HEY SISSY… WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU**

**Sissy put her nose in the air and left.**

**The new kid said thanks.**

**No problem. By the way…what's your name? **

**(Daniel P.O.V.)**

**My name is Daniel. What's yours?**

**Well I'm Odd he's Ulrich She's Yumi He's Jerimie and she's Aelita.**

**Do you guys know where dorm 38 is?**

**(Everyone gasped)**

**That's Jerimie's dorm… **

**I guess that means Jerimie is my room mate.**

**(Later that day…again)**

**It was cold when I got in so I decided to go see what heats Kadic Academy.**

**I found the boiler room and saw a passage.**

**I went through it and I wound up at an abandoned factory.**

**I saw an elevator and went in it.**

**When I pushed the big red shiny button the elevator went down.**

**When it stopped I saw the coolest computer in the world.**

**I heard Jerimie loved computers so I went back and told him.**

**He gasped louder then last time.**

**Then he picked up his phone and dialed a number.**

**Daniel knows about the factory and the super calculator. Tell the others.**

**Then he put it back in his pocket.**

**(Jerimie P.O.V.)**

**Ok Daniel can you keep a secret. **

**Yes**

**Ok so that computer you saw is what we use to connect to a virtual world called Lyoko.**

**We use big scanners to go to it.**

**We only go there to shut down a tower.**

**Also a tower is activated by an evil supercomputer called X.A.N.A.**

**We each have a profile which decides what we look like, what weapons we have, and what powers we have.**

**We will take you there tomorrow to make you a profile.**


	2. first time in lyoko

**Chapter 2 (first time in Lyoko)**

**(Jerimie P.O.V.)**

**The next morning we all did our usual classes.**

**After they were over we went to the factory.**

**Ok Daniel follow Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita to the elevator to the scanners and wait until the middle one opens.**

**What's a scanner?**

**It's a big golden tower that we use to get to Lyoko.**

**Oh.**

**Anyway get down there and wait until the scanner opens.**

**Ok.**

**Scanner Yumi Scanner Odd Scanner Daniel **

**Transfer Yumi Transfer Odd Transfer Daniel**

**Virtualization **

**Scanner Ulrich Scanner Aelita **

**Transfer Ulrich Transfer Aelita **

**Virtualization**

**(Ulrich P.O.V.)**

**Hey Jerimie… What does Daniel have for powers and weapons?**

**He has a laser Bazooka with unlimited ammo for a weapon and healing and leveling up for powers.**

**Cool! Hey Jerimie what is leveling up?**

**Ok…you know that #1 on the corner of our profile cards.**

**Yes.**

**Well Daniel can make that number go up and when that happens…you get better weapons and powers.**

**Cool. **

**(Daniel P.O.V.)**

**Let's battle…How about me Ulrich and Odd on one team and Aelita and Yumi oh wait that won't work.**

**Its ok…Me and Aelita can be on the same team because she can make walls and stuff like that and I'm have telekinesis.**

**Jerimie came on… Ok get ready 3………….2………….1…………Go!**

**As Odd shot a laser arrow Yumi dodged it.**

**I wasn't a very good aimer and when I shot my laser……..I hit the rock next to Yumi and blew it to pieces. Although I missed...The explosion made Yumi lose 60 life points.**

**After the battle was over…Yumi killed Odd and Ulrich but when she threw her fans at me I jumped out of the way and they hit Aelita and got her.**

**I took that opportunity to shoot her but I missed and hit a big chunk of mountain.**

**The chunk of rock cam tumbling down and crushed me so I guess Yumi won.**


	3. secrets revealed

**Chapter 3 (secrets revealed)**

**(Daniel P.O.V.)**

**The next day I decided it was time to gat unpacked.**

**When Jerimie woke up and saw my computer he gasped.**

**Is that X.A.N.A.?**

**I slapped my self on the face. **_I forgot to tell him about my P.C._

**Ok meat E.D.D.I.E. he is a super computer like X.A.N.A. but he is nice and he talks.**

**Hello I am Eddie. It is a pleasure to meat you.**

**Ok and you should also meat my super flying car Roboracer F1.**

**Meat me outside.**

**Ok.**

**As we got outside….a sleek stealthy flying super car appeared and began to lift off the ground and took off into the sky doing loops spins and things like that also wile making a sonic boom.**

**When it landed panels flipped up and weapons ranging from lasers to rocket launchers to machine guns popped out.**

**What do you think?**

**WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!**

**The others came and threw me to the ground.**

**What are you doing…trying to kill Jerimie?**

**No I'm showing Jerimie my super car Roboracer F1. **

**Oh.**


End file.
